


may i

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice the Seeker could have kissed the Enchanter, and the one time she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may i

       The question is posed off-handedly, between sips of amber tea and bites of complicated Orlesian pastries. Cassandra raises a dark brow, teacup between her fingers. Free of gloves and gauntlets, her hands feel naked and the rest of her might as well be, for all that Vivienne can see past the layers of armour she has built up to guard from harm both physical and otherwise.

       “ If you desire, though I fail to see the allure behind such a gesture, ” the Seeker replies delicately, and chases back the curious feeling of disappointment that wells up when the other only smiles knowingly. Another time, then.

       She worries her lower lip between her teeth, creasing the tan leather of her gloves with the stress of her grip. Gaze wild as a caged creature, she relaxes fractionally at the sight of Vivienne picking her way across the hall to where she stands. Resplendent, even in the relatively-plain formal attire, Cassandra cannot help but admire the way she navigates the rustling silk and polished marble floors.

       “ This is hardly the place, Vivienne. We are here to stop a killer, not—— ” Cassandra stumbles mid-speech, tongue made of lead and inarticulate as the statues that grace the halls. If this is a dance, she’s tripping over her feet, cheeks flushing with colour that rivals the scarlet of their uniforms. Another time, then.

       She asks it of Vivienne this time, arms touching as they linger in the afternoon sunlight in the privacy of Vivienne’s balcony. They meet somewhere in the middle, soft exhalations and hands moving to settle on hips and shoulders as surely as if they’d always meant to be there. Her heartbeat echoes loudly in her ears, and the soft spice of Vivienne’s perfume fills her nostrils but nothing else exists in the span of time between their lips touching and the inevitable parting gasp for air.

       This time, then, and again for as long as the other will have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a meme that went: Send “Can I kiss you?” to see how my muse responds.


End file.
